thoughtfulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Protectors
The Protectors is a fictional channel Thoughtful Channel's fictional show. It seems to be one of the most interesting ones. Summary Once, the universe didn't exist. Then, all of a sudden, the universe was created, but it was controled by evil. Centuries, only evil planets were created and only wars and destroying were seen. But once, at Milky Way, one villain started to think that wars and destroying is bad, that universe needs some good too. He was the one who invented word 'good' at all. So, he created Earth, the planet where is only good. He put the magical barrier around it, in order to protect it from evil. Still, using so much energy was with bad consequences, so he gave the last magic he had to people who just were born, creating T.O.P, The Organization of Protectors, who would protect Earth from evil, and then he died. T.O.P decided to hide truth from other people, in order to not-scare them. They disguised barrier to atmosphere, themselves to ordinary people, and gathering places to sewers. The people who tried to go to space, died because of Evil Energy Pressure, not anything else. By the time, barrier weakens, and some of villains can get on Earth to disguise themselves to ordinary people, and attack, when there is chance. Though, T.O.P. grew ruthless with often battling villains/monsters. Lately, because of no results, the villains are gathering energy to blast it on Earth, to get rid of it, once and for all. But, when 14-year old teenager, "little boy", Tom, becomes a "Protector", the world should be prepared for many changes! Characters Tom Levitson - The main character, Tom is very funny and sometimes clumsy, clueless or inefficient. Becoming a "Protector" has shown Tom to be very kind-hearted, you can say "a real protector", not ruthless at all. According to legend, he's the one who is supposed to defeat evil, but T.O.P. doesn't believe it. When he is not battling villains/monsters, Tom has nothing against using his magic for yourself, but the "Protectors Spirit" sometimes makes him take the right choice. He has a crush on Zoey, a girl from his school. Mandy Sendion - Mandy, is a girl from Tom's class, who's having a little crush on Tom. She's very quiet and secretive, but originally has heart as kind as Tom's, despite of being "Protector" from 8-years. Still, she's more rules-executor than Tom is, expect of the fact that because of her crush she's trying her best to keep Tom safe from T.O.P., sometimes even lying to T.O.P., what she regrets very! She had to block his "Protector's Spirit" a long ago. Zoey Sheiltra - A girl from Tom's school, who is very popular. Tom is among the guys who have crush on her. Mandy is sometimes jealous of her to be the one who Tom has crush on. Tom, sometimes, uses his magic to make his "chances" bigger, but Zoey has no interest in anybody. In fact, she doesn't know about Tom's existent at all, what makes Tom, sometimes, sad. Steve Parshon - Tom's best friend, who is not among the lame guys, unlike Tom. Their relationship is interesting at all to exist. Despite, of their differents, they always come to help each other, like best friends. He's the only one who realized that Mandy has a crush on Tom and the only one ordinary teenager, who knows about "Protectors" as Tom said it to him, "like best friend", but T.O.P. doesn't like this. T.O.P. Man - T.O.P.'s Head, who has good purposes, but ruthless ways of performing them. When Tom disagreed to join T.O.P., because of their ways of doing things, he promised to destroy Tom, because of the rule that "if you don't join the T.O.P. then you will be destroyed, because you can't use magic for yourself". He has blocked his "Protector's Spirit" a long ago. Episodes Season 1 (May 3, 2010 - present) / 20 episodes Production The first episode is where Tom becomes a "protector"/learns about/gets his magic. This episode works as pilot. How you think it should look like? I thought that, Tom gets magic, when his grandfather, the former-"protector" dies, at graveyard. Mandy should end up teaching Tom magic anyway. Keep in mind, every episode is 24 minutes long. The title should be something like "Each End's a New Beginning", what means that Grandfather's death is end, but it starts Tom's ""Protector"-hood". Anyway, what is YOUR option about first episode: You also need a main villian. You know you wil make characters along the series. Why not make a villian? It's very simple. Just type it down: Sorry that I deleted first episode, but there's so much wrong. The "Protector's Spirit" is like conscience, but it comes from your "inner-protector-self". T.O.P. is not evil, it's not with evil purposes, it's evil only from the point that they are ruthless and are MAKING "protectors" join them. Right now, they are no enemies for Tom, because Tom haven't met them yet. Yes, they will end up as enemies, because of the way how T.O.P. protects Earth, while Tom protects it in kind way, not ruthless. The ACTUAL villain, who's in principle a villian throughout the series, but doesn't make appearance until series end, because that is when is last battle, in order to stop evil form destroying Earth and... HEY, I'm not going to tell all plans I have! And there will be many villains, because of them getting on Earth... Did you read top through? If yes, then DISCUSS right now, not make episodes already. It's PRODUCTION after all. Could you discuss my thoughts and then add yours, please? Maybe, I'll deal with this series by yourself. You, still, can enjoy it! I know. I have a few episodes I would like to write, though. But if you are going to do it yourself, I won't stand in your way. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually - I don't plan it to be just 1 season, I do have many ideas, BUT I DO plan some fans'-ideas-space, so you WILL get chance to show off YOUR ideas, too, I will make them right on scenario ONLY. Gather ideas! You WILL get a chance to show them! Good luck! Right now, it's just SpongeWriter123's-ideas-space! I'll start releasing VERY soon! ..... Okay then I will wait patiently. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Working with you is much easier. And, well, you can, like, make descriptions for episodes by transcripts and change them as transcripts lengthen! But don't make descriptions too long. Wait! I made up "EpList" - your descriptions can be quite long! I have planned much already, as you can see! Workers Write down your name if you would like a job on a series SpongeWriter123: Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Cleaner, Head Producer, Head Writer (Season 1 - present) '''Bigman602: '''Editor, Executive Producer, Back up Writer (Season 1)